


Scene in a Hospital Room

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hospital, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, hannigram implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: Molly hears from Jack after the escape.





	Scene in a Hospital Room

She’s just had the dressings on her wound changed when Jack Crawford walks into her hospital room.

He looks grim. He looks like a thundercloud in an overcoat. She knows immediately why he’s there. The marrow of her bones turns to ice water.

“Is your son here?” Crawford asks, voice low as he glances at the bathroom door.

“He's with my mom and two police officers in the cafeteria,” Molly manages to say. Her voice sounds so distant because the blood rushing through her veins is so loud.

Crawford pulls up a seat. “We need to talk.”

“Which one of them killed him?” she asks. “The old serial killer or the new serial killer?”

His mood somehow becomes even darker. "There are a lot of things I'm still putting together."

She nods once and feels two fat tears drop onto her cheeks. “Can you just take me to see his body?”

Crawford looks down at his hands. 

More tears come. “Oh God!” One of them or both of them mutilated Will so badly that Crawford doesn’t want her to see. She struggles to catch her breath. “What—what did he—what did they…”

He glances up at her and shakes his head. “There’s no body _for_ you to see. Yet. The only body we found so far was the man who attacked you and your son.”

The ice water moves to the pit of her stomach. “Will wasn’t there?” Crawford shakes his head again. “ Will could still be alive somewhere? And—the cannibal?” She can’t make herself say the name.

Crawford slowly heaves himself up from the chair. “I’ll assign more security until we find them. You’ll hear from me as soon as I know something more. I advise you not to watch the news. They don’t know anything more than what I just told you. The speculation flying around… it’ll make you sick.”

He looks like he’s going to reach over to touch her hand but thinks better of it and pats the foot of the bed instead.

She calls to him as he opens the door. “The news,” she says. “They’re saying Will and the—the— _him_ —that they ran off together, right? That they’re lovers or something?”

“Molly—”

She snaps. The ice boils into scalding hot steam. “Just give me a fucking goddamn idea of what to expect!”

“Yes,” he says. “That’s the speculation.”

She gives a dry, small laugh almost like a cough. “Will said he’d be different when he got back, but he’s not, is he? He’s not coming back and he’s not different. Not really.”

“Will Graham is…” Crawford takes a long time to think it over. "He's a good man.”

“But that’s not _all_ he is,” Molly says.

“No, it’s not,” Crawford agrees.

She thinks she’s never seen anyone look sorrier in all her life, but Jack Crawford’s regrets don’t touch her. He stands poised over the threshold, waiting for her permission to leave. She lets him wait for a while.

“You can go,” she finally says. “But I want security at the vet’s office for all the dogs, too.”

He nods.

“ _Go_ ,” she says again.

And he does.


End file.
